If only I would Learn
by Sesshomaru's wildfire
Summary: Sesshomaru Takahashi a Workaholic Japanese Lawyer with a bad run in with 7 ex wives. Kagome Higirashi a writer of erotic books with a shy personality. Will Sesshomaru see past her body and finally fall in love? Being removed
1. The Shadows on my Memories

If only I would learn

Chapter one

The Shadows on my memories

RATING: MA PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXCTUAL SITUATIONS

PAIRING: San/Miro Sess/Kag Inu/OC Kikyo; single. Nara/Kagu

Summary: MA RATED Sesshomaru Takahashi a Workaholic Japanese Lawyer with a bad run in with 7 ex wives. Kagome Higirashi a writer of erotic books with a fiery personality. Will Sesshomaru see past her body and finally fall in love?

To the readers

Please R&R and Flames are accepted but don't bitch about the sess/kag thing its obvious the pairing Not to mention I wrote it up the top Seee Giggles Well Don't yell at me but don't just say you like it to spare my feelings. Tootles and hope you enjoy

Flash Back

"_HOW COULD YOU SESSHOMARU. YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT SLUT POLLY" Leona yelled at me _

"_Sorry baby your date is expired and I need something new" I said coolly and she had tears in her eyes_

"_I love you Sesshomaru, why…why did you do this to me?" Leona asked me _

"_I got bored so you can leave now…I invited Polly to come with me to Japan so I can become a lawyer" I said coldly and got up from my seat in our house_

"_But what about me?" Leona asked and I looked at her coldly _

"_You'll survive" I said and picked up my Luggage and walked out the front door. Leona followed me and watched me flag down a taxi._

"_But I love you" Leona sobbed and I slammed the trunk of the taxi after I put in my bags _

"_Tuff" I said and got into the taxi _

"_The airport" I said and the driver nodded and without a backward glance I drove away _

_from my now ex wife and the life I once lived._

Ok so I was a bit harsh on my first wife but what I did to Polly was no better SO now I Introduce you to my seven deadly wives and I think their plotting to kill me

_Flashback on POLLY_

"_I CANT TAKE IT SESSHOMARU I GIVE AND GIVE BUT YOU DON'T CARE. YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME. ALL YOU DO IS WORK I'VE HAD IT. I'M LEAVING YOU" Polly screamed at me _

"_Uh hu" I said my eyes glued to my laptop screen as I did some work for an exam._

"_Didn't you hear me?" Polly asked _

"_I heard you woman, don't slam the door on the way out" I said coldly _

"_I HATE YOU" Polly screamed tears running down her face as she grabbed her bag_

"_The feeling is mutual" I said in a stinging tone and she ran from my mansion slamming the door after her._

"_AND BE CAREFUL OF THE MAHOGANY" I called after her. _

Yea yea I get what you're thinking 'what a bastard' Right? Well you will be right I am a bastard and I don't deny it. Ok an Impatient Bastard ok I'm just gonna tell you a little about each wife and her leaving line, pick the similarities.

Shii (pronounced She-e very feminine hey) she was a demoness and decided it would be fun to see if I could doge vases. I could of course and she left with the line "BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD" Ah one of my personal favorites

Calie decided on our diverse not that I minded but I did mind when she took half of my money. Her leaving line was "DIE YOU SICK FUCK!" Very creative

Shenel… Well it was my best friend and I caught him under the Christmas tree unwrapping my wife. Now I had fun hunting him but it ended too quickly and he never squealed that it was me. Her leaving line was "BURN IN HELL YOU SICK BASTARD" Starting to match up aren't they..

Now that's five so six is Gabriela a French demoness and she was great in the sack, but her sister was better… need I say more? Well her leaving line was indeed "I HATE YOU, YOU POMPAZ JEARK" Do you have any idea how funny it is to have the French yell at you. I was pissing myself

SO my latest Wife was Kanna. Yep the Creepy blond and yes she was good to. And probably my favorite so far. She didn't break anything while leaving she simply said "What a pity" and left. Honestly I would have rather doge vases but no I have to deal with guilt of the next week Yep only a week. I very nearly called her but no she never yelled or lost her temper or even showed emotion beside lust and passion. She was perfect for me but I can't be limited to one woman at a time I need the range.

I think my ex wives made a club called 'let's all hate Sesshomaru' I think it has about a hundred occupants. No joke or as my buddy Naraku says 'I shit you not' I like that one better.

Um where was I? Oh yea ex's hu rearrange the words to ex's and you get…. Never mind. Ok well you by now have noticed all my ex's wives hate me with a passion……………….Sorry lost in thought. Hell or hate comes up in all those leaving words. So you see why I'm not christened. Well you are probably wondering who I am no? Man the French are a riot…Sorry. My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi and I am a Japanese lawyer. I have just over waist length silver hair and golden eyes. My body is well built and like other full Inuyokai's I have elf like ears and a long fluffy tail. I have magenta stripes on my cheeks, wrist, ankles and waist…but you didn't need to know the last one. I have a blue crescent moon on my forehead as my insignia. I have high cheek bones and a strong jaw line, I know what your thinking ladies 'Great another up himself Sesshomaru' but that's not true, I simply know what I have and flaunt it. Wow I never sounded more GAY, I am not gay ladies why else would I have 7 wives….well it would explain the reason they all evaporate. OK DON'T EVEN GO THERE. Ok so now you know me so I think I'll get to the story already but nuts to you, you have to wait till the next chapter. HA

**Please review and tell me what you think? I won't keep writing unless you guys like it so enjoy….I hope **

****

**_Losa love_**

**_CJ Rini_ **


	2. My New Obsession

If only I would learn

Chapter two

My New Obsession

RATING: MA PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXCTUAL SITUATIONS

PAIRING: San/Miro Sess/Kag Inu/OC Kikyo; single. Nara/Kagu

Summary: MA RATED Sesshomaru Takahashi a Workaholic Japanese Lawyer with a bad run in with 7 ex wives. Kagome Higirashi a writer of erotic books with a fiery personality. Will Sesshomaru see past her body and finally fall in love?

Thundara  
Fear not I will update every day

Cloud Inu

He he Thnks for the review

... ano

I will try updating every day and if not I every two days

Hiei's Cute Girl  
He he I loved that too.

professionaldooropener  
good begining i'll be waiting to see where this one goes UPDATE SOON!

spdsgirl  
Fear not I will keep writing and this is my main priority

Addanc-TSC  
Agurato

LynGreenTea  
No prob littlely

xolovexinuyasha  
HehE I'll finish this story and then I'll continue the other story I have going.

Ja ne lovie

Ok so I'm back and now you're stuck with me for this story unless you don't read it…. Any who I'm assuming you were patent so I'll tell you my story.

I was laying on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. I had just won a case today but I wasn't happy about it. In fact my life had become quite boring. I would go to the club pick up a girl bring her back to my apartment and have a one night stand and send her on her way.

I was bored of this I needed a girl that I couldn't just jump in her pants straight away, she has to be interesting and Fiery, and knew what to do when the time came. I find I rather enjoy the hunt more than the sex right now, I needed a challenge. Just as I was about to get up and get ready for a shower so I could go to my friends Engagement party the phone rang.

"Takahashi speaking" I said into the phone after I picked it up of course

"Where the hell are you?"

"Hi Naraku"

"Why aren't you here yet I have someone you would like to meet" Naraku said

"I'm just getting ready now" I said

"You better be or I swear I'll strangle you" Naraku snapped

"Bye Naraku" I said and hung up the phone. I went to my bathroom and had a shower stepping out ten minutes later in a towel to see I had a sms I opened it and saw Naraku's mobile number

_**You take to long to shower, and yes I know you **_

_**Took a shower Mr. My shit doesn't smell**_

So to be the annoying bastard I am I wrote back

_**GO FUCK YOURSELF NARAKU**_

_**Naraku: I have Kagura to do that**_

Evil idea

_**ME; I feel sorry for you **_

_**Naraku: why….?**_

_**ME; Kagura have to do it herself**_

To my enjoyment it was five minutes before I got a reply and when it came it was a simply Fuck you

**_Me; sorry I'm not gay_** and he didn't text me again.

I put on a silk red shirt with the top three buttons undone sowing my hairless and Muscular chest, with a pair of jeans. I grabbed my car keys and mobile, as I left the house I caught site of my Laptop _Maybe I should stop by the office after the party, it's not like there will be lots of hot girls, _so I grabbed my laptop and left my apartment and locked the door after me. I want down to the parking lot and got into my Gold Mazda RX-7 that had a coiled snake on both sides. I got in and speed away towards the party at Naraku's house

I arrived in ten minutes and got from the car, the doors of the car opening at an angle so they rested just above the roof (If you don't understand what I'm getting at check a Japanese car magazine it's called the Snake bite). I shut the door again and locked the car with a quick press of a button. I walked up to the large house and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Kagura stood there.

"Sesshomaru" She said welcoming "Naraku SESSHOMARU'S HERE" Kagura called

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME" Naraku said and came up to me and we clasped out hands together and hit shoulders. (you know how some people do that?)

"Come in Sesshomaru" Kagura said and stepped out of the way. I walked in and went to the party room. This room had a large flashing dance floor with a massive boom box. Around the walls was seats and couches and a big Bar. I saw Naraku go up on the stage and turned down the music.

"My best friend Snake has arrived, let the Party Begin" Naraku said and every one cheered. I often wonder how I got that name but not for very long.

Within 20 minutes I got bored of the party and sat at the bar. That is until Naraku went back to the mike and turned down the music again

"I would like you all to meet my fiancés sisters" Naraku said motioning to the stage behind him. "My fiancé Kagura" Kagura had long wavy hair in a bun with red eyes and a curvy figure, she wore a red cocktail dress "Her younger sister Sango" Sango was wearing a pair of hip huggers and a low cut cross strapped top, she had Long wavy hair and light blue eyes. "Her other sister Kikyo" Kikyo had a curvy figure like the other girls but her Hair was straight and her eyes brown she wore a micro minni and a boob tube, I also knew her to be my little brothers current play thing. "And the youngest sister Kagome" Naraku finished and my eyes were glued to the last girl she had a very, very curvy figure and long shapely legs easily shown by her midnight blue minni skirt, she wore a top that was just straps all the way down the back and was black, she wore simple small heals that showed of black painted toenails. She was stunning and at this point I knew I wasn't going to the office after this party. I watched the girl walk off the stage with her sisters. I also saw Naraku give all the girls a kiss on the cheek, He turned to face me and waved me over. I gracefully walked over to join them standing beside Kagura and Naraku.

"Yes" I asked not too friendly

"Ouch and to think I though you wanted to meet my new sisters in law" Naraku said in a chilly voice

"You are only engaged Naraku they aren't related to you yet" I said almost teasingly

"Ok Frosty the snow man do you want to meet them or not" Naraku asked not at all surprised by the way I was acting

"I'm here aren't I?" I said and he rolled his eyes

"Sometimes I wonder" Naraku snapped and I smirked, I had finally got on his nerves I loved doing this

"Bastard" Naraku mumbled

"Old news Naraku can we move on" I said

"You win this round" Naraku said pointing a finger in my face

"When have I ever lost?" I asked

"Never mind" I smirked "well As you know the Higirashi girls Sango, and the Twins Kikyo and Kagome , girls this is My bastard friend Sesshomaru Takahashi" Naraku said his name flatly and all the girls looked at Sesshomaru

"Hi" they said together and Sesshomaru nodded he wasn't much of a talker.

"Um isn't Inuyasha your brother?" Kikyo asked

"Yes and aren't you his newest play thing?" I asked and she gasped

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku snapped

"Yes?" I asked

"If you're going to insult my new family then you can leave" Naraku snapped

"Ok see you around" I said turning to leave purposely knocking a pen out of my pocket. And as I planned, Kagome had been watching me and saw it fall, before I disappeared out the party room door she picked it up and followed me out to the hall.

"Sesshomaru" she called and I turned to see her following me as I planned (He is a lot like Alex Hitchen from Hitch)

"Yes?" I asked slightly more politely now I had her away from the crowd.

"You dropped your pen" Kagome said coming to stand before me. And I moved closer to her

"It's just a pen sweetheart" I said lightly and she bit her lower lip

"But you never now when you'll need it" she said just as lightly like it was a secret

"Thanks for the tip… How can I repay you" I whispered sensually, she licked her lips and looked up at me, I locked my eyes with hers and she was now in one of my famous trances.

Kagome having the feeling to say _I'll think of something _decided on a batter line

"Like you said it's just a pen, just a 'thank you' will do" She said and my face started to inch closer to hers.

"Well thank you" I said as if it was a crime and our lips were almost touching as a voice broke into the Silents.

"Oh no you don't" Kagura came up to us and pulled Kagome away from me. I simply smirked and walked off and out of the house.

Kagura turned to Kagome and she blushed, _I don't even know this man and I wanted to kiss him, I couldn't resist! But why did Kagura react like that _

"Kagome what are you doing?" Kagura asked

"I don't know" Kagome said innocently

"Do you have any idea what he could get you to do with just one kiss?" Kagura asked

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused

"This man is known for his one night stands, with his eyes and built no woman can resist him. He is the dating expert, he goes out with mass groups of friend and if they listen to his advice not one goes home alone" Kagura said and Kagome's eyes went wide

"Oh my god Kagura, that's him?" Kagome asked looking at the door he left through

"Yes Kagome it is him, but they say he cant love only lust his specialty is one night stands and can you believe it he divorced all his wives every year since he was 20 on the same day" Kagura said

"How do you know this?" Kagome asked

"I'm marrying his best friend, speaking of which I better go tell him Sesshomaru's up to no good again" Kagura said leaving Kagome in the hall and her own thoughts _Oh my, he's well known for his one night stands, I don't want that, But why do I still want to go to him, oh those eyes molten pools of gold, so emotional yet they show nothing, what seductive eyes, _Kagome sighed and looked down only now realizing she was still holding his pen, It was a gold plated red inked felt tip pen very beautiful with S.T engraved on the side. Kagome looked to the door _I wonder if he has left yet _Kagome walked over to the door and opened it walking around the side of the large house to the private parking lot. Sesshomaru was standing beside his Gold Mazda RX-7 leaning on the side of the hood. Kagome smiled as she walked down the path towards Sesshomaru.

I smirked as I saw Kagome coming, _its show time, _the fact is I left the pen with her knowing she would come check that I was here when she notice the quality of the pen. Kagome was almost to me now but my trap has been set and she fell for it, Kagome smiled as she glanced up at me like I knew she would, at this point her shoes hit a nook in the bitumen and she tripped right into my waiting arms, yes every detail in my plan was working perfectly I even knew Kagura would come look for the girl in the hall. But that was my way of things I was always one step ahead….

"Sorry" Kagome mumble as she found her footing but didn't step back and with my arms lightly slung around her waist

"That's alright sweetheart" I said and she bit her lip lightly again

"You forgot our p-pen" Kagome said stuttering lightly as she was caught in my eyes again

"Oh, did I?" I asked moving into the stuttering girl's warmth, Kagome simply nodded slowly not trusting herself to speak

"Well, forgetful me" I whispered like a secret as I edged my face closer to hers and she copied my move

"Yea forgetful you" she whispered it like it was illegal and I chuckled softly just before our lips met. Like I stated earlier I needed a challenge so I kept it as an innocent kiss…for now. I pulled back and smirked at her and heard her heart speed up.

"Later sweetheart" I said playing my cards right as I let her go and went to get into my car.

"Wait" Kagome said and I turned to her "Call me some time" she said handing me a peace of paper still biting her lips. I smirked and took the piece of paper from her and watched her accidentally pocket my pen.

"Sure thing, and next time we meet you won't be biting those lips of yours so much, you'll have me to do it" I said leaning close to her and I nipped her lower lip once before pulling back. I could smell her arousal as I got into my snakebite car; I pulled out and smirked at Kagome before I drove off knowing I would see her again, at least to get my pen back. Something I found intriguing was that for the first time in 8 years I would be sleeping alone.


	3. A Simple Trait

If only I would Learn

Chapter 3

A simple Trait

RATING: MA PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXCTUAL SITUATIONS

PAIRING: San/Miro Sess/Kag Inu/OC Kikyo; single. Nara/Kagu

Summary: MA RATED Sesshomaru Takahashi a Workaholic Japanese Lawyer with a bad run in with 7 ex wives. Kagome Higirashi a writer of erotic books with a fiery personality. Will Sesshomaru see past her body and finally fall in love?

Kogome-cutie  
I will update dayly so fear not  
Nomadgirl66  
Yup a challenge it explains in in this chapter  
professionaldooropener  
He he I will  
xolovexinuyasha  
Sorry for the wild goose chase hun. kagy is acting desprate i'm

sorry she will toughen up so i hope you will like it. Btw i will

send Awoken love by a mistake to your yahoo and the other not so

innocent chappies, so i hope you like them  
Losa love hun

anon. Wow you say really alot, thanks for your review and i hope you like the chappie  
The Squabbit  
Sorry hun but i didnt meen to i needed to make a feal for the characters before i started the story and dont worry she with get rebelous

Hiei's Cute Girl  
What? I see nothing Naughty with what i wrote,  
LynGreenTea  
I will hun i will  
Thundara  
He he Every day to be exact  
Cloud Inu  
Agurato for the review

A/N IU will update dayly so dont freat

"I Knew I shouldn't have Invited him" Naraku raved as Kagura and Kagome watched him pace infront of the couch they sat on. Kagome just lived thought the most embarrassing scene of her life.

_Flash back (Mwahhaha)_

"_Naraku" Kagura called and watched her fiancé walk over to her._

"_Did you find Kagome?" Naraku asked and Kagura nodded_

"_With Sesshomaru" Kagura said matter- a-fact tone and Naraku's eyes widened and he looked around _

"_Where is she?" He asked_

"_She's in the…Oh god" Kagura said putting her hands over her mouth._

"_What? Where is she?" Naraku asked _

"_I- I left her in the hall" Kagura stuttered _

"_WHAT?" Naraku yelled, he grabbed Kagura's wrists and pulled her towards the hall. To their distress Kagome wasn't in the hall_

"_Come on lets check the parking lot" Naraku said _

"_What if they already left" Kagura asked distressed _

"_Kagura calm down he isn't going to kill her" Naraku said trying to calm the love of his life_

"_Its hard to tell with that man" Kagura snapped as the went out to the car park. Kagura saw Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing and was about to beat him senseless when Naraku stopped her._

"_If it goes to far we'll step in, if we do it now we will embarrass her and successfully put our lives on the line with Sesshomaru" Naraku whispered to Kagura who bit her lip but nodded anyway._

_Sesshomaru pulled back from Kagome and they heard him whisper "Later sweetheart he said using a trait mark move went to get into my car._

"_Wait" Kagome said, he turned to her "Call me some time" she said handing Sesshomaru a peace of paper. They saw Sesshomaru smirk and take the piece of paper from her and watched her accidentally pocket his favorite pen_

"_Sure thing, and next time we meet you won't be biting those lips of yours so much, you'll have me to do it" Sesshomaru said and leaded close to her, Naraku assumed he had nipped her lower lip and he could smell Kagome's arousal so he knew so. He got into his car and drove off giving her one last smirk. Before I could stop her Kagura got out of our hiding place and walked up to Kagome. Kagome heard the click of high heals and turned to Kagura. She swallowed hard and tried to act innocent._

"_Hi Kagura" Kagome said _

"_Kagome what the hell do you think your doing, weren't you listening to me?" Kagura asked and Kagome's smiled faded_

"_I'm sorry Kagura but I couldn't resist" Kagome said truthfully _

"_No woman can" Naraku said walking up to them "We need to talk to you" he continued and she followed him to the lounge._

_End Flashback._

"He's up to something" Naraku snapped

"Like what honey?" Kagura asked

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out" Naraku snapped. His phone started to vibrate in his pocked and he brought it out, Cursing as he saw Sesshomaru's number

"Who is it honey?" Kagura asked

"Sesshomaru" he replied with venom and noticed Kagome sit a little more alertly.

"What does it say?" Kagura asked as Naraku's face started to go red like his eyes.

"Congratulations for your engagement"

"Isn't that sweet" Kagura said

"At least now you have a chance of having attractive children" Naraku bit out and Kagura's eyes went wide.

"Signed the man with a big snake at his side" Naraku said

"Cocky isn't he?" Kagura said

"Kagura, that means he's driving" Naraku said as if it was obvious

"Oh" Kagura said blushing, Kagome blushed too for she had the same though, well it's obvious what they though _He's bound to be well equipped_ Kagome thought still blushing, Kagome started to run her tongue over her lips and suck on them _I wish I could taste his lips again _she licked her lips again _I wonder if he'll call…_

Naraku saw what she was doing with her lips and new that trait, every woman that kissed Sesshomaru had an obsession with licking their lips for about twenty four hours after. Naraku saw it for what it was because all those women went crawling back to Sesshomaru but he didn't want that to happen to Kagome.

"Kagome" Naraku said and Kagome looked up at him "Stop doing that"

"What?" she asked

"That thing with your lips" Naraku said and Kagura looked at Kagome and noticed what she was doing with her lips. Kagura jumped to her feet and pointed at Kagome

"You want to see him again" Kagura accused

"What? No I don't" Kagome defended but it was obvious she was lying

"Kagome please I want you to forget about him" Kagura said taking Kagome's hands in her own.

"It's no use Kagura once he's kissed them they will never forget him until he beds 'em" Naraku said sitting on one of the single couches with his head in his hands.

"Kagome this isn't like one of your books, this is real life and when Sesshomaru Takahashi takes an interest in you he really devotes" Kagura said with tears of frustration in her Pinky colored eyes.

"Well maybe I can stop his obsession with other girls and not sleep with him until he finds feelings for me" Kagome said confidently

"Kagome, Sweetie, you don't have that kind of control" Kagura said flatly

"Kagome Sesshomaru would have you begging within twenty minutes" Naraku said getting up to check his phone for it had a new message. Sesshomaru again

"I suggest you stay out of my business and let me bed who I please, oh and stop interrogating Kagome, she can do as she pleases, tell the fiery fox I'll call her tomorrow, thanks in advance for reading it out" and that was just what Naraku had done he had read it out.

"God Damn it he's doing it again" Naraku growled

"What sweetie?" Kagura asked

"Predicting my moves, its he's specially" Naraku said bitterly and got a sms "You know it" was all it said. Naraku looked around the room and saw a small camera and mike hidden on the mantel piece.

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku yelled

"Yes Naraku?" Came Sesshomaru's voice in a chuckle

"You Sneaky Bastard!" Naraku Yelled

"Speaking" Sesshomaru said as if it was his name

"So that's why you brought your laptop?" Naraku said his face going red

"No, of course not, I planed on going to the office after your little party, but instead I met someone and now I'm going home" Sesshomaru's voice explained

"To call one of your sluts?" Naraku said hoping to show Kagome what Sesshomaru was really like.

"No Naraku, Tonight I sleep alone" Sesshomaru said and they heard the connection cut.

"He must be even more devoted to you" Naraku said turning to Kagome

"Why?" Kagome asked

"For the last 8 years Sesshomaru has never slept alone" Naraku said simply and Kagome smiled

"Well if you excuse me, like he said I can make my own decisions so I'm going home" Kagome said and grabbed her cote and handbag.

"See you guys soon" Kagome said kissing them both on the cheek before exiting the house. _I have the perfect idea for my next book_ Kagome got into her Silver Mazda MX-5 and sped off to her new apartment seeing as she just moved out of the family house with Kikyo leaving Sango to deal with our batty old dad. Kagome smiled at the memory of her lovable dad as she parked in the driveway of her apartment block, it was a rock made building with an Oke front door that had an interesting pattern on it almost looked like a transformed dog demon. Infront of the building was four balconies, it was an expensive place but with the money she earned from her erotic books. Kagome and Kikyo had finished moving in just this morning and tonight would be their first night in their glorious new apartment. Kagome walked happily up the finely tailored Steps to the second floor were her apartment was when she heard a large smashing sound from the floor above her.

"INUYASHA" Came a booming voice from up the stairs and she heard a door slam and hurried footsteps on the stairs. Kagome slowly approached the stairs only to be knocked over by silver heard Hanyou.

"Eep" Kagome said and fell backwards spreading the content of her bag over the carpet.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" the Hanyou said helping her up. Kagome heard slower footsteps on the stairs and the Hanyou jumped behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I broke my brothers favorite vase and now he's gonna kill me" the Hanyou said

"Oh he can't possibly want to kill you" Kagome said

"You don't know my brother" The man Hanyou I assume named Inuyasha

"You better run Inuyasha or I'll strangle you" the voice came again and I realized Inuyasha was starting to shake

"Hide me" Inuyasha said

"You can't hide Inuyasha, not even behind Kagome" The owner of the voice had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said in disbelief and Sesshomaru smirked

"Hello again Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he watched his brother try to sneak off. In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru had Inuyasha by the neck pinned to the opposite wall.

"And where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked

"Shopping?" Inuyasha offered

"I recommend it" Sesshomaru said looking at his anterior, baggy ripped jeans with a tight fitting white shirt

"You better be able to pay for that vase Little brother" Sesshomaru threatened

"I can, I can, just give me a few days" Inuyasha chocked out

"You better, being family makes no difference, and you have four days" Sesshomaru said letting go of Inuyasha's neck and watched him slide down the wall. Sesshomaru turned and walked back to Kagome. He grabbed her around the waist, and watched her melt in his touch.

"I will see you soon" Sesshomaru said reaching into her front pocket and taking his pen from her since it was obvious he no longer needed the excuse. Kagome looked up at him and he smirked.

"See you around sweetheart" Sesshomaru whispered and gave her a peck on the lips. Kagome felt a tingling sensation run up her spine and watched helplessly as he pulled away and disappeared back up the stairs.

"Well I got off easy" Inuyasha said examining the buses on his neck

"Really" Kagome said in disbelief looking at Inuyasha bruised neck.

"Well yea he could kill me if he wanted to" Inuyasha said calmly

"Oh god, please come with me and I'll get you something to put on it" Kagome said but even as she spoke the bruises were disappearing.

"Na but thanks anyway" Inuyasha said

"Oh sorry I'm Kagome" Kagome said

"Yea I know your Kikyo's sister" Inuyasha said removing his hand from his neck

"Yea and our Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha right?" Kagome said

"Yup that's me following in my brothers footsteps" Inuyasha replied and looked at the stairs.

"Do you live with him?" Kagome asked

"Na I got my own place its just fun to hang around him" Inuyasha said

"Owh that's so sweet, you must be really close" Kagome insinuated

"Yea when our dad died he took me is to keep me from the orphanage until I could get my own place" Inuyasha said with a soft smile on his face "I owe him so much and now I owe him a thousand dollars more" Inuyasha joked and Kagome giggled Would he really hurt you

"Probably but I was never stupid enough to check" Inuyasha said smiling again "He's a lawyer you know, he's an expert on arguments yet he never yells, except at me" Inuyasha said and laughed. Kagome smiled _Well at least Sesshomaru's has interesting traits. Oh what have I got myself into?_

"Well I better go beg for mercy" Inuyasha said "nice meeting you" He said

"Nice meeting you too" Kagome said and Inuyasha disappeared up the stairs. After a moment she heard a knock on the door upstairs.

"What do you want?" she heard Sesshomaru growl

"Mercy" Inuyasha begged

"Fine come in" Sesshomaru replied and a second later she heard the door shut. Kagome smiled and unlocked her apartment and walked in. Kikyo wasn't home yet so Kagome decided bed was the best thing. But first, she went to her laptop to make notes on her new book.

_**A good looking ladies man finally meets his one night stand streak when he meets a beautiful young woman that may change his very existence.**_

Not very good but it would have to do. Kagome had a quick shower and slipped on her silk sorts and tee she wore to bed. And she went into her room crawling into bed and turning of the light.


	4. I made a Decision

If only I would learn

Chapter four

I made a decision

RATING: MA PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXCTUAL SITUATIONS

PAIRING: San/Miro Sess/Kag Inu/OC Kikyo; single. Nara/Kagu

Summary: MA RATED Sesshomaru Takahashi a Workaholic Japanese Lawyer with a bad run in with 7 ex wives. Kagome Higirashi a writer of erotic books with a fiery personality. Will Sesshomaru see past her body and finally fall in love?

Disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha

Thank you for all your reviews and I'm sorry to all the people who think Kagome is acting to desprate but I didnt mean for her to come across so, please forgive me and i would prefere no flames please. But if you want to flame i will take your wrath

Sesshomaru lied in his bed, feeling rather cold without small warm body beside his. Sesshomaru sighed again and got up, slipping on a pair of sweat pants before walking out into the living room. Seeing Inuyasha playing a video game he rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you usually with Kikyo by night?" Sesshomaru asked. It had been two days since he had meat the Higurashi girls and sleeping alone was really getting to him.

"Nope I got bored with her, she's yesterday" Inuyasha said

"Ah you make me proud to call you my brother" Sesshomaru said

"Hey I'm not the one how has spent the last two nights sleeping alone, you haven't done that in eight years" Inuyasha said not looking at his brother and heard him chuckle

"I tire of all this easy game, I need a challenge" Sesshomaru said

"You mean that Kagome girl don't you, if she is anything like Kikyo she won't come begging" Inuyasha said finally pausing his game to look at Sesshomaru who was smirking.

"Tell me Inuyasha did she beg when you fucked her?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well yea but what does- oh" Inuyasha said and showed one of the famous Takahashi smirks. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen

"Get me a beer would ya?" Inuyasha called

"Ok" Sesshomaru said coming back into the living room with two beers.

"Thanks Sess" Inuyasha said and reached for one

"Shove off these are mine" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and caught the beer as Sesshomaru threw it to him.  
"Naraku's right you are a bastard" Inuyasha said

"Oh Inuyasha I'm hurt" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha raised and eyebrow

"I thought you would have figured it out sooner" Sesshomaru said flopping down on the other couch lying to watch as Inuyasha started to play his game again.

Kagome sat on her bed trying to think of personality for her new book _If only I would learn, _in fact the story closely resembled her predicament with Sesshomaru except much sexier.

Caora (Kay-or-a) she should have a fiery personality and she love a good time,

_She had seen him many times in passing she would smile at him but he never returned it, many times she had dreamt of him but she never had the courage to talk to him when she saw him in clubs_

"Hmm I like that" Kagome said aloud as she wrote it down

"Like what?" Sango asked as she walked into her room

"Oh nothing" Kagome said closing her notebook "What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha met Miroku and now their upstairs playing video games" Sango said

"So why aren't you up there with them?" Kagome asked

"Sesshomaru" Sango said bitterly

"What wrong with him?" Kagome asked shocked

"Nothing that's why I don't like him, he can make you feel like a flea with his gaze" Sango bit out

"Oh" Kagome said simply

"I heard he took a liking in you" Sango said

"Did you here Naraku flipped and called him a bastard" Kagome asked

"Who's a bastard?" Kikyo asked as she entered Kagome's room

"Sesshomaru" Sango said offhandedly, glancing at her little sister

"Yes" Kikyo said in a finalizing tone

"Sango don't twist my words" Kagome whined

"He knows he's a bastard" Sango said

"It doesn't make it right" Kagome snapped and her sisters gasped

"You like him" they said accusingly much in the same fashion as Kagura.

"I do not" Kagome screamed

"Killer Monkeys!" Inuyasha Yelled running into the room and saw Kikyo "Uh Hi Kikyo"

"Hi Inuyasha" Kikyo said bitterly and Miroku ran into the room and hugged Sango

"You're alive" Miroku said happily and Sesshomaru was the next one to enter the room. He smiled at Kagome and she smiled at him, finally able to control her heart beat around him.

"I'm so sorry Ladies" Sesshomaru said grabbing Miroku and Inuyasha by the collar and pulling them out of the room.

"That's the last time I let you two plays Donkey Kong" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha and Miroku struggled in his hold,

"The Killer King, run Miroku" Inuyasha said and the girls heard them run off

"That's it you two!" Sesshomaru roared and they heard two heavy things hit the flour and silence.

"You think he killed them?" Sango asked

"I hope so" Kikyo said bitterly

"Kikyo!" Sango and Kagome said together

"What Inuyasha can die for all I care" Kikyo snapped

"Following in his brothers footsteps" Kagome whispered

"What?" her sister asked

"I'm sorry Kikyo, The night after Naraku's party I met Inuyasha and he told me he was following in Sesshomaru's footsteps" Kagome said

"That bastard" Kikyo said bitterly

"Nothing good can come from having two of them" Sango said and her sisters giggled.

I'm sorry its so short but I don't have the feel of writing this right now I'm sorry I lost the feel of my story, Its pathetic and I really feel bad about it, you have all been good reviewers and I'm being an awful authoress I should just delete my story's….I'm sorry I'm just not feeling so great right now, Ill try and get a new and longer chapter up soon but I cant promise anything


	5. Tempting My Senses

If only I would learn

Chapter five

Tempting my scenes

RATING: MA PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXCTUAL SITUATIONS

PAIRING: San/Miro Sess/Kag Inu/OC's Kikyo; single. Nara/Kagu

**Hey Guys if ya want to read a great story,i sugest you read my friends storys, xolovexinuyasha she has writen some wicked storys, i highly recomend them. ok ill shut up now.**

Summary: MA RATED Sesshomaru Takahashi a Workaholic Japanese Lawyer with a bad run in with 7 ex wives. Kagome Higirashi a writer of erotic books with a fiery personality. Will Sesshomaru see past her body and finally fall in love?

* * *

ManHandlers  
Thanks for the pep talk the stry will go on, if only for you

Hiei's Cute Girl  
THANK YOU SO MUCH HIEI

Kandyland Reject  
thats hotpleaz update soon

Demonic Angelz  
Thanks Demon But I wont Deleat it, i will continue because so many people like it. lol

wolvesrock  
He he i have a new huimar comming out too i hope you like it

xolovexinuyasha

Thanks girl i needed that, Uh i am so bummed my best friend has just spent the last few weeks in a ward and Oh i missed her so much

TTYL

Losa ya girl

The Squabbit

Giggles i have a new friend, Guess who it is! you, will you be my friend, i dont normaly like people who yelll at me but your cool and i forgive you and i'm sorry for making you feel bad...if i did but will you be my friend? he he ok well Tootles

SpazMatick  
Ok I'm sorry about that but at the time my friend was in a ward and i was bummed and i misserd her and felt alone so i'm sorry. i wont deleat it

Sesshomarusgurl4lyfe33  
Inspiring word

Kurama'sFoxyMiko

He he i will try and thanks a bundle of bananas for your review

Child of the Silvery Moon  
Hehe ok there werent any killer monkys in donky Kong but they were being paranoyed

Celtrasa  
He he I'm glad you like it

professionaldooropener  
Hehe Now you Will ALL LIVE, BREATHE IN MY STORY MWAHAHAHA, sereously im glad you like it i

nugrldemon

I dilivered

LynGreenTea

Ok i'm sorry it took so long

**_ATTENTION ALL CJ RINI FANS, A NEW STORY IS OUT CALLED A HUNDRED LIVES I'VE LIVED, IT HAS MY LOVLY EDITORS GO AHEAD AND NOW I BRING IT TO YOU! AH HA_**

_She entered the dojo, her brown hair swaying with her steps, she wasn't sure why but today was her day she would talk to that man. _

_Yes he was here, his ebony locks trailing over his shoulders, his fit body unbelievably eye catching, Caora took a big breath oh how she wanted to run her fingers through his silky hair, and started to walk over to him, but before she could get to him her friend Kathleen walked over to her._

"_Her Caora, I didn't know you came here" Kathleen said and I forced a smile _

"_I just started coming" I said trying to avoid a long conversation._

"_Kathleen stop hassling random people" Kathleen's Husband Mark called _

"_Mark I don't Hassle random people, Nice to see you again Caora" Kathleen said before going into an argument with her husband. Caora sighed and looked around but was struck with panic as she didn't see him. _

'_Oh no he's gone' she thought distressed _

"_Jake" Someone called and she took no notice until she saw **him **not to far away walking towards the man who had called his name._

'_Jake, what a perfect name' Caora thought yearning to have his name roll off her tongue, to moan that name._

'_No I'm acting silly that may not be his name' Caora thought blushing, she immediately smiled as the two men walked in different directions, she slowly and sensually walked over to him, he turned to watch her as she came closer. His eyes rolling over her body, her shorts and tank top. She held back a shiver as his gold eyes landed on her face._

Wait? Gold eyes I'm getting to personal, to close to my story. Sango and Kikyo had left only two hours ago so I started to write. But this was a little too close to my problem with Sesshomaru. When he walked into my room it was near impossible to keep my heart beat even. I need to go out…

I picked up the phone and dialed Janksuto

"Jan here" Janksuto said (he's had a sex change and now goes by Jan)

"Hey Jan Want to go out?" I asked

"Sure Kags I would love too" Janksuto squealed over the phone

"Can I come over? You have better clothes then me" Kagome giggled

"Sure if you bring that cute minni skirt you know I love" Janksuto said girlyily

"Oh course girl I wouldn't leave that here to collect dust" Kagome giggled again

"Yay, girl you are always welcome" Janksuto said

"Thanks Jan See ya soon" Kagome said

"Sure thing" Janksuto said and they hung up. Kagome chuckled as she hung up the phone, Jan had been her friend through thick and thin, she was always there for me.

I grabbed my keys and rushed down the steps to my car; I all but jumped in and sped of to my best friend house.

I lay sprawled on my bed, I was panting, I needed some bootie, oh how I needed it. My breaths became shallower as my thoughts turned to a certain raven haired beauty, I didn't want just any bootie, and I wanted hers. I swung my legs over the side of my bed as I heard the front door slam.

"What do you want Inuyasha" I called almost certain that it was him

"Why would you thing I was Inuyasha, he has silver hair I have brown, silver, brown, silver-"

"I get your point Koga what do you want" I did say almost

"The guys have been having it rough since ya left" Koga said, he was a wolf demon with brown hair and annoyingly piercing icy blue eyes, I remind you I am not gay.

"So you want me to come clubbing with you?" I asked

"Well…yea in a word" Koga said

"That's four words and a letter, numb nuts" I said putting my head in my hands

"Well sorry frosty the snow cone" Koga said

"You have been talking to Naraku again haven't you?" I asked and Koga nodded

"I also heard about Kagome" Koga said

"You know her?" I asked

"Ya I dated her a few years back" Koga said and Sat on MY BED

"Get off my bed" I said in an icy tone and he jumped to his feet

"Sorry" he said straight away "So will you come?"

"I suppose" I said "Now get out, I'll see you at the usual hang out" I said and with one glare I heard the door slam.

Jan and I had just gotten to the club; she was wearing my florescent pink minni skirt and a nice tank top with a scoop neck that looked stunning on her. I was wearing a black kick out minni with an army colored shirt I tied as a belly top. With large black combat boots. I looked around and saw the bar

"Care for some refreshments before we mingle?" I asked

"Of course Girl" she said and linked arms with me as we headed to the bar.

I arrived at the usual club, I wore a black wife beaters and a pair of jeans not really trying to hard, seeing as I already had a bootie in mind.

I walked into the club and immediately recognized a scent, Kagome's, I wanted to go to her but I knew better. I would wait for her to come to me, I went to meet my group to help them get what they were here for.

I was sitting with the guys as I drank a beer,

"What about her Sesshomaru?" Eric asked, but he was pointing to an out of reach candidate, mine.

"Oh no gentlemen she is mine" I said and got up, I walked towards the candidate.

"Hello Kagome we meet again" I said and she smiled as she noticed it was me

"Sesshomaru, Hi" Kagome said "you wouldn't happen to be stalking me would you?" she asked playfully

"Of course not" I said and she looked playfully hurt

"I'm not good enough for you to stalk" she said and turned her back to me but I could hear her giggle. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her melt,

"I never said that, in fact I would stalk you all day just to get a good view of that ass of yours" I said and felt her shiver as my breath hit her ear.

"Well I feel a little better now" Kagome said

"Good, care to dance?" I asked her and she nodded, so I lead her to the dance floor.

With Sesshys friends

"Theirs something different about that one" Eric said and watched Sesshomaru dance with the girl

"What you mean the fact that she was dramatic when he first approached her or the fact she slaps his hands when they move to her butt" James asked as he also watched Sesshomaru

"Both" Eric said flatly

With Sesshomaru

I had been dancing with her for three songs now and the pace had finally picked up to his rhythm. I ran my hands over her back as I danced up close with her and her hands clutched my shirt as I dipped her. Naturally dirty dancing was my specialty, she rubbed her hips against mine, I growled as I pulled her closer, her nipples hardening from the sudden friction. She hummed as we continued to dance; I leaned her back to my right and swung her to my left before I pulled her up again.

"Hello Sesshomaru" came a cold and bored voice, I knew that voice but I hadn't heard it in over a year. I turned to look at the snowy blond haired woman, it had a strait cut, her figure was curvy but not as much as it used to be, black eyes.

"Oh hi Kanna" I said almost teasingly

"Long time, what was it a year" Kanna asked

"Yea, you really let yourself go" I said just to spite her, all feelings of guilt were gone.

"I'm pregnant" She said flatly

"Oh Congrats, what is it three times married, twice divorced" I said knowingly

"Nice to see you keep count, well I'll leave you with your slut" Kanna said in spite

"I believe their called dates, but then you were never good at Japanese" I replied

"I believe that was your sixth wife your talking about" Kanna said knowingly

"Nice to see you keep track" I said

"I read the first chapter" Kanna said "You were about to piss yourself when she was yelling at you"

"Well have you ever had the French yell at you? No? didn't think so. Come on Kagome" I said and left Kanna there.

"What's your poison sweetheart?" I asked

"Brandy Alexander" Kagome said strait away

"Classy I like that" I said "Why don't you go sit with the guys while I get you your drink" I said and motioned to the table with five different guys on it.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

I walked over to the table where all the guys, they watched me come over and I sat down.

"Hey I'm Kagome" she said

"Mark"

"Eric"

"James"

"Phil"

"Koga" the last one was the man sitting beside me.

"Nice to meet you all" I said nervously

"Kagome" Janksuto called as she ran over to me "I saw you dancing with that guy, was he your hottie problem?" Jan asked, I nodded, and Jan hit me over the head

"What's the matter with you" Jan said

"What?" I asked

"He's gorgeous, why don't you want to sleep with him?" Jan asked

"Uh I'll talk to you later, meet Mark Eric James Phil and Koga" I said and Jan's eyes widened

"Um Hi" Jan said and they all waved, Jan blushed and glared at me "You are so dead"

"Oh I love you too" I said knowing she didn't mean it, I saw the guys exchange a look.

"Guys this is Jan" I said and Phil smiled

"May I have this dance?" He asked and Jan smiled

"Sure" she said and Phil led her away, I tried not to giggle, failing miserably

"What's so funny Kags" Koga asked

"I wonder if Phil knows that she wasn't always a she" I asked and all of there jaws dropped.

"You mean that Sheila was a Heila?" Mark asked and I couldn't hold in my laughter

"I can't believe you just said that" I laughed and saw Sesshomaru slide into the seat beside me.

"Brandy Alexander" He said putting it before me

"Thanks" I said still giggling

"Something funny?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yea Mark" I said

"What did he say?" Sesshomaru asked glancing at Mark who shrugged

"He said Sheila and Heila" I giggled, and took a sip of my brandy Alexander.

"Can we get back to our womanizing?" James asked

"Sure, you don't mind do you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked me and I shook my head "Good, Mark the blond in the corner had been watching you for an hour, Eric the red head at the bar, James the Chinese girl at the door, Koga the red head with the pigtails, enjoy" Sesshomaru said and they all went off to talk to them.

"How do you know they would be interested?" I asked and Sesshomaru smirked

"The blond had been watching Mark; the red head was throwing hopeful glances at Eric, the Chinese girl likes kind guys and I knew the pigtail red head in college, she has a crush on Koga, I was doing her a favor" Sesshomaru said and I nodded, well he knew all the signs.

"Sess" A voice called

"Yes Inuyasha?" he asked not turning around, I couldn't say the same for me as I turned to see Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome" He said a girl on each arm

"Hey Inuyasha" I said and looked at Sesshomaru who still hadn't acknowledged his brother.

"You want to sit with us?" I asked and he nodded

"Kelly, Monica this is my brother and his chick Kagome" Inuyasha said as he and the girls slid into the padded seats.

"Nice to meat you" I said and the girls said the same,

"You're not even close Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said taking a sip of his beer.

"Hey I'm taking my time" Inuyasha said

"Failing more like it" Sesshomaru said

"Wise ass" Inuyasha said

"Lord Sesshomaru to you" Sesshomaru said still not looking up,

"Sorry Gaylord Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said finally getting Sesshomaru's attention.

"You're pushing it Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said annoyed

"Sorry" Inuyasha said. Me and the girls me watched the brothers fight, but got bored

"Let's go out on the dance floor" I said and they nodded, and we made a sneaky escape. We danced around laughing and having a good time, I just made some new friends. I felt and arms go around my waist from behind. Pulling me to a rock hard chest, I span around and saw Sesshomaru smirking at me so I smiled.

"Hey you two done?" I asked and he nodded

"More or less" He said and a slow song came on and I looped my arms around his neck as he's hands slid to my hips, I swayed my hips against his as we danced.

"Having a good time?" he asked

"Yea Kelly and Monica are great" I giggled and he shook his head

"With me?" he asked more specific

"More or less" I teased

"What would make it more?" he asked

"Hmmm, a walk in the park?" she said

"How about a night in my bed?" he asked

"A walk in the park will do for now" she said.

They did end up going for a walk, but Kagome was stoned drunk. Kikyo wasn't home so she stayed in Sesshomaru's bed, just slept. Sesshomaru was happy it was her body beside him, although he could here his brother in the next room working four girls. My record was six so he had a way to go. Kagome wanted to cuddle so she had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. He laid awake thinking.

_She denied staying in my bed and then fell to sleep here anyway. It's a shame she isn't naked and under me right now, but that will come with time. He await that day with anticipation. _


	6. Loves Quest For Gain

If only I would learn

Chapter Six

Loves Quest for Gain

RATING: MA PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXCTUAL SITUATIONS

PAIRING: San/Miro Sess/Kag Inu/OC Kikyo; single. Nara/Kagu

Summary: MA RATED Sesshomaru Takahashi a Workaholic Japanese Lawyer with a bad run in with 7 ex wives. Kagome Higirashi a writer of erotic books with a fiery personality. Will Sesshomaru see past her body and finally fall in love?

Thoughts13  
Thanks I appresiate it

Silver Phoenix7  
Yea let get kagome to do It, smack him i mean lol

SesshomaruCrazy  
oooo Mari Kinkyness i like it Makes note Lol thanks for that jusie little detail and it will find its way into the fic...some how

Blueyesangel1186  
yay you like it thank you so much

Miracle-writer

OH MY GOD MIRACLE! I haven talked to you in ages i missed you! lol how are you i didnt notice it was you. Email me

Love ya

Aaliyah starnight  
Ohh thank you, lol not bad for a 15 year old. hell i was writing like this when i was 14 lol

The Squabbit  
Lol your funny aya But thanks for being my friend. hey do you have a story maybe i can mention it like my other firends storys lol Love ya

child...  
lol your funny, thanks for the review and the laugh

LynGreenTea  
lol short but sweet, thanks inugrldemon  
THANKS SOOOO MUCH

professionaldooropener  
Lol ill try

SpazMatick  
Uhhhh no i decided to keep writing it, when i put it on hold i started wanting to write it so lol i guess it was the stress to update it that was ruining my feel

xolovexinuyasha  
Lol it depends i Kinda made up heila But i thought it was funny and Its OZZY Lol but thats ok thanks for your continuing suport Lol

Love ya

Demonic Angelz  
Hehe Ill try girl i really will 

A/N Well I dont want to keep you but if you want to read some really great storys then please Go to xolovexinuyasha profile and Check out her storys they are fantastic. lol, or go to KawaiixKesshou she has some really great storys too. lol Play my friends a visit i know they would love to hear from you! love ya's and on with the story

Some of my readers said they acruly wanted to read my erotic book so i have been keeping you posted. thanks to all for your coments, reviews and ideas for my story, you have all helped me to get this chapter up. i love you all

Kagome had an awful headache; she hadn't gotten drunk in a while. She sat up rubbing her temples and heard someone yawn. She opened her eyes to the morning sun; Kagome squinted at the masculine body beside hers. Sesshomaru was rubbing his eyes, he sat up and Kagome was still trying to process why he was in her bed. She looked around the room and saw it wasn't her room, her eyes widen as she came to the conclusion it was his room. She glanced down at herself and to her relief she was wearing her clothing. In fact they were both still fully clothed, well except their shoes.

"You want a shower before breakfast?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded and crawled off the bed "Second door in the hall" He said and she nodded. When she was gone Sesshomaru got up and changed into a pair of sweats before he went out into the living room in time to see four girls come out of Inuyasha's room.

"Good morning Ladies" Sesshomaru said and she giggled and blushed, I had bedded two of them already but two were new market.

"Sesshomaru" they whispered

"Sleep well?" He asked starting to make breakfast

"Very, thank you" Some of the girls said staring at me.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked as Inuyasha come out of his room wearing sweats like Sesshomaru except his were red and Sesshomaru's were white.

"Eggs and bacon Sess" Inuyasha said

"Sure thing" Sesshomaru said getting some bacon out of the fringe

"Who else wants some?" Sesshomaru asked and the girls blushed "Bacon?" I said to right there perverted minds

"Yes please Sesshomaru-sama" They said and Inuyasha chuckled

"You can have em Sess if ya want" Inuyasha offered

"Na thanks anyway" Sesshomaru said and heard cursing from his room

"Watch the bacon Inuyasha I'll be right back" Sesshomaru said and walked of and Inuyasha started to talk with the girls as he continued with the food.

I walked into my room to see Kagome sitting on the bed in a towel swearing, I stopped at the door and took it in,

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked and she jumped

"Sesshomaru" She said blushing and held the towel more firmly as if she thought I would rip it off, tempting but no.

"I don't have any clothes to change into" she said and I smiled.

"I have some left over ones" I offered and she looked at me accusingly

"Other women" Sesshomaru said and to Kagome that hurt, but she needed clothing

"What type of clothing?" Kagome asked

"Take your pick" Sesshomaru said crossing the room to where there was another wardrobe. He opened it as saw all this classy clothing

"You collected this?" She asked getting up and walking over to him.

"More or less" He said watching her, very tempting.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru to see him watching her, she knew if he tried to take her, and I mean really try to be seductive, she knew she would be powerless to stop him. Kagome wonder why he hadn't tried, maybe he wanted to torment her, or maybe she was just something to have at his arm. Now Kagome was upset, she looked away from Sesshomaru and at the wardrobe.

Sesshomaru saw the hurt in her eyes before she looked away. He cupped her cheek and turned her to face him, she looked up at him. Sesshomaru's hand went from her cheek to her neck and down it to her color bone; Kagome went rigged as his hands got closer to her breast. Sesshomaru pulled his hand away as he felt how tense she was,

"Get dressed, breakfast is almost ready" he said lightly and walked from the room. Kagome stood there frozen, 'oh god Kagura was right, and I don't have that kind of control' Kagome thought. She turned to the wardrobe and looked through it; she got our secretary top and a black leather skirt, the only reasonable stuff there. Kagome put them on and Walked out of the room. She came to the kitchen and saw Inuyasha she immediately blushed.

"Kagome" Kelly and Monica Said and hugged her

"Hey Kelly hey Monica" Kagome said and returned the hug "What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked

"Were here with Inuyasha" Kelly said

"Inuyasha I thought you had you own place?" Kagome scolded lightly making the other girls giggle

"I do, like I told you I like bumming around here" Inuyasha said sitting down with his coffee

"And you do that a lot little brother" Sesshomaru said from the stove, he turned around and she was he was wearing a kiss the cook apron.

'He can cook, major turn on' Kagome thought lightly and saw him smirk. Kagome blushed and looked away; it had been a long time since she had been in a relationship.

Sesshomaru saw the blush but decided to keep his perverted thoughts to himself.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked instead

"What are you cooking?" Kagome asked and walked over to look in the frying pan.

"Bacon and eggs" Sesshomaru said simply watching her every move in that tight little skirt.

"That would be fine" Kagome said

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama can we watch your TV?" Ellie asked she was one of Inuyasha's chicks.

"Sure Ellie the remotes on the top" Sesshomaru said and Kagome glared at him, he had slept with her, she knew it.

"What's that for Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked when he saw the glare he was getting.

"Nothing" Kagome said flicking her hair and walking into the lounge room to sit with the other girls.

Sesshomaru finished cooking and got the plates ready and brought them on a tray into the lounge, with Inuyasha's assistance of course.

All five of the girls were cuddled together on the three person couch watching an Austen Powers movie (Lol he's lovable, I do this with my friends too). Sesshomaru and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. They shrugged and set down the food immediately the TV was forgotten and the girls jumped up to get there food. They flopped back on the couch leaving the boys to sit on the singles.

"So Ellie, Tiffany how do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked biting into her bacon

"Well we met him through Sesshomaru" Ellie said not wanting to upset Kagome, there new friend.

"Ohhh, Gotcha" Kagome said with a wink and all the girls sighed in relief and started to giggle. Kagome's phone started to ring and she took it from its place around her neck.

"Hey Kikyo" Kagome said

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kikyo yelled and all the girls stopped giggling

"Ummm. Sesshomaru's" Kagome said nervously

"What! You didn't" Kikyo said and Kagome went red

"NO, no not like that, I got smashed and Sesshomaru brought me here because someone wasn't home" Kagome heard nervous laughing "And I was too drunk to remember where the spare key was" Kagome laughed

"Well you do know that you have to get the first chapter of 'If only I would learn' to your editor before the end of this week" Kikyo said almost calmly

"Oh snap" Kagome said and jumped up

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kelly asked as Kagome hung up.

"I have to go girls but let's get together some time ok" Kagome said to her four new friends.

"Sure" All the girls got up and exchanged phone numbers.

"Ok thanks girls I'll see you again" Kagome said and gave them all hugs.

"I'll walk you to your door" Sesshomaru said getting up

"Ok thanks" Kagome said and walked from the apartment beside Sesshomaru

"Thanks for breakfast" Kagome said and Sesshomaru smirked

"My pleasure Kagome we should do it again some time" Sesshomaru said as they descended the stairs.

"I'd like that" Kagome said as they reached her door.

"Ok well this is me" Kagome said turning to the door only to be spun around and pushed back against it as Sesshomaru's lips covered her. Kagome shyly returned the kiss, she moaned lightly as Sesshomaru's tongue explored her mouth.

Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at Kagome,

"See you around Sweet heart" He said and left her there stunned.

_His eyes rolling over her body, over her shorts and tank top. She held back a shiver as his gold eyes landed on her face. A smile curled on her lips as she stopped before _

_him. _

'_Hey' she said simply_

'_Hey' He said his eyes once again leaving her face to trail over her curves, this time she couldn't stop the shiver. A smirk found its way to his lips_

'_I haven't seen you around, you new?' He asked I nodded _

'_Just started, I want to get fit for summer' Caora said_

'_You look pretty good to me' he said, she resisted the urge to lick my lips as he watched me_

'_Well thank you, but I could look better' she said with a blush _

'_Modesty, I like that' Jake said and she smiled_

'_Oh Im Caora Watson' She said extending a hand_

'_Jake Revlone' he said and she smiled, oh yes a one syllable name, perfect to moan_

'_You want to get a drink some time?' She asked_

'_Sure, we can go now if you like, unless you want to finish your work out?' he said_

'_Lets hit the showers' Caora said then blushed 'different ones' she heard him chuckle_

'_For now' he said with a wink and she blushed more making him chuckle. _

_Caora stood in the shower the worm water pelting her naked body, she couldn't wait to get to know him better. She had obsessed over him for weeks if not months now. She tipped her head back to let the water run down her neck into the valley of her breast. She moaned lightly imagining it was his soft caress._

_Jake was in his shower unfortunately unable to have a warm shower in his condition. He didn't know why her face haunted his dreams, no not haunted but invaded his dreams. She had been on his mind for the past few weeks, killing him softly (A/N I don't like that movie killing me softly Shudders). He groaned as the icy water pelted his hard erection, the water droplets lazily rolling over his body. He put his head under the icy stream, letting the water wet his hair. He took a sharp intake of breath as the water rolled down his back. 'What is she doing to me' he thought frustrated. _

Kagome sighed, she didn't want to make her first chapter too long but she would make the next one longer. She saved it to a disk and backed it up on her computer, she put the CD into her bag and went to get some coffee, it had to be midnight by now.

4 days later

Sesshomaru went out to the mall to get some essential since a certain Hanyou wouldn't stop eating his food. He walked past a book shop and saw in the window a book called "A time in my life" it said on the cover 'Male reader' and on the poster behind it said

"Kagome really knows what guys like" Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at the book; it was true 'Author Kagome Higurashi'. Sesshomaru smirked, let's see how she writes. He thought and walked into the store and got the book off the shelf and read the back, "It's hard to believe I'm falling in love with my fiancée" Hmm 'good read'.

Sesshomaru walked up to the cashier that had been checking him out ever since he entered the store. She was young, beautiful and a red head. Sesshomaru wasn't interested, he put the book down and the girl looked at it then him.

"No I'm not a pervert, my girlfriend wrote it, I just want to see what her writing is like" Sesshomaru said and the girl nodded, did he see disappointment in her eyes? He shook his head and paid for the book.

"See ya" he said and walked out of the shop to the grocery store, he grabbed a trolley and walked down the isle. His phone started to ring just as he got to the fruit and vegetables.

"Hello Taishou speaking" Sesshomaru said

"Hey" was the small voice of Kagome

"Hey sweetheart how did you get my number?" He asked as he got some apples

"Kelly gave it to me" Kagome said

"Oh did you girls have fun last night?" he asked getting some nectarines.

"Oh it was fun. Listen, what are you doing right now?" she asked

"Shopping, Inuyasha is eating way too much" Sesshomaru said

"Oh well you wouldn't mind calling me back in five minutes?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru smirked

"Sure thing but why?" He asked

"Uh it's my editor he keeps asking me out but I don't like him like that" Kagome said

"Sure, talk to you in five" Sesshomaru said

"Kay, see ya" Kagome said and they hung up. Sesshomaru continued with his shopping and by the time he got to the bread he called Kagome.

With Kagome

My editor Hojo kept pushing for a date and wouldn't leave me alone, come on Sesshomaru….

Ring THANK YOU

"Excuse me a minute" I said and got out of the pinned position he had her in against the wall. "Kagome speaking" she said into the phone

"Hey Sweetheart" Sesshomaru's silky smooth voice reached her ears and despite herself she was aroused.

"Hey love, where are you?" Kagome said trying to get the message across

"Still shopping" He said answering her rhetorical question

"You where supposed to call me an hour ago" She said sternly but feeling like a Doosh

"Sorry sweetheart I wasn't informed" He chuckled

"Ok well your forgiven but don't let it happen again" Kagome said starting to blush

"Someone's hitting on you, aren't they?" Sesshomaru said knowing the signs

"You have no idea the day I had" she said rhetorically again

"Go out with me tonight Kagome, no friends, no one else but you and me and a fancy restaurant" Oh snap, he had her cornered, she had evaded being alone with Sesshomaru this whole time, she knew if she had his undivided attention she wouldn't be able to stop him if he came on strong. She couldn't say no, even if she wanted to, not with Hojo hanging on her every word to her supposed boyfriend that she couldn't trust to be alone with.

"Yea I'll see you tonight, then maybe I can return those clothes you gave me" She said in a slightly seductive voice, working wonder on Sesshomaru's mood. She heard him chuckle,

"Thanks sweetheart and you can keep that sexy outfit of yours, I would like to see it on you again" Crud, this sooo wasn't a good idea, he was coming on strong and she was having trouble stopping her knees from giving way by just his voice.

"Later Love" Kagome said

"Have fun" Sesshomaru said ad hung up. Hojo raised an eyebrow in question as Kagome turned.

"Boyfriend" Kagome said simply and saw disappointment and possessiveness in his eyes.

LOL That was fun, I hope the erotic writing was ok, not bad for a fifteen year old if I do say so myself.

Love ya all

CJ RINI


	7. Coming in strong

If only I would learn

Chapter Seven

Coming on strong

RATING: MA PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXCTUAL SITUATIONS

PAIRING: San/Miro Sess/Kag Inu/OC Kikyo; single. Nara/Kagu

Summary: MA RATED Sesshomaru Takahashi a Workaholic Japanese Lawyer with a bad run in with 7 ex wives. Kagome Higirashi a writer of erotic books with a fiery personality. Will Sesshomaru see past her body and finally fall in love?

* * *

SpazMatick

Lol no nothing as good as a book, I'm not that good a writer but I am writing a story for another website, but when I do write it I'll send it to you or something K?

Aaliyah starnight

Aguratou and Thanks for the review

Angels-do-exist

I looked your stories they where good but I don't think I have read them all yet. eventually I willll

Nomadgirl66

I will girl and thank you soooo much

Sesshomarus-youkai-wife

Oops I didn't mean to get you in trouble and all, I'm glad you like my story though and thanks for making me feel all warm and fuzzy

Thoughts13

Thank you for your lovely Word

LynGreenTea

Lol do you always say that? lol

amber001

I will amber, I will

Child of the Silvery Moon

Oops I should have warned you I will next time and I am realllllllllllly sorry and all

professionaldooropener

Man I hate Hojo the goody two shoes and I would love to kill him just for something to do

inugurl25

Lol I would be happy too

The Squabbit

Thanks and yes something good is going to happen, major drama and I hope you will like it, he almost begs, Almost,

Love ya girl

xolovexinuyasha

Lol I am all powerful…..or not, lol hey my lil sis said hi and goodnight'

Love ya

PerfectAbuse

Thank you

inugrldemon

lol yup and Only 15 but I appreciate you review

ShyInu

ASAP Coming up

Demonic Angelz

Lol Ok ok I'll update

Kagome finally left her editors office and she breathed a sigh or relief. He had practically asked her out saying "He would never know", oh he would know, damn Hot and sexy Youkai.

Kagome got into her car and drove home. Kagome was ready to fall into bed when she heard the phone.

"Hello" Kagome said in a groggy tone

"Hey its Ellie" a Peppy voice said into the phone,

"Hey Ellie what's up?" Kagome asked slightly more awake.

"Well Kelly heard your going out tonight with Sesshomaru, we are coming over to help you look sexy for the beast" Ellie giggled and she heard the other girls giggle in the background.

"Ok Girls, when will you be here?" Kagome asked

"Now" Kagome heard a car horn and went to the window to see all the girls sitting out the front.

"Ok come up" Kagome said and heard a cheer and saw all the girls rush from the car. Kagome went to her door and left it ajar and went to her room. She went into the shower.

"KAGOME!" the girls called as they came through the door

"In the shower, I'll be out in a tick" She said and washed her body and hair before stepping out in a towel. She dried off and slipped into a robe.

She entered her room to see all there beautiful dressed lying on her bed

"What…what are these?" Kagome asked her friends

"These are our favorite dresses and we wanted to see if you wanted to wear one" Tiffany said happily, Too peppy!

"Oh Girls I'm just going out with Sesshomaru" Kagome said and all the girls gasped

"Kagome this is very important that you look your best, Sesshomaru is interested in you and you have the potential to be his next wife" Ellie said and Kagome frowned

"Without love? I don't want it" Kagome said stubbornly

"You don't feel the same when he touches you, do you?" Monica said and Kagome sighed

"No, it's like a completely different emotion" Kagome said wistfully

"That's Lust Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama knows just how to get it in a woman" Kelly said speaking for the first time

"Lust? Like in my books?" Kagome asked astonished

"Yes just like in your books" Ellie said

"NOW TO WORK" All the girls yelled at the same time.

It was seven o'clock before the girls were finished. Kagome was wearing a tight fitting black dress; it fit snuggly until half way down her thigh before it went strait down to the floor. It had a loop that was over her belly button to show off the gold and diamond ring that the girls had bought for her. It cut low, very low, to show off her large breast.

The girls had put her hair up in a elegant bun but some hair framed her face.

All the girls squealed as they looked at her. There was a knock on the door and the girls hurried to go to it. Kagome sighed she knew the drill, she had to keep him waiting for a little, she collected her things for her purse, Lip gloss, phone, money (Like he would let her pay Lol). She put on the fur coat that Kelly was loaning her, Ellie gave her the diamond belly ring, Tiffany gave her the dress and Monica owned the black sequence purse she now held.

With Sesshomaru

I was wearing a black Suet, I had flowers for Kagome, reservations for the Hilton, a limo waiting, and I was going all out. I came to Kagome's door and knocked.

"Oh we will get that" came the unmistakable voices of Kagome's girlfriends.

The door opened and there was Tiffany, Monica, Kelly, and Ellie.

"Good evening Ladies" I said

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama" They all said "Come in, Kagome will be right out" Kelly said

"Thank you" they led me to the living room and I sat down with all of them on a double couch across from me. I decided to strike a conversation

"So I assume you were here to help Kagome" Sesshomaru said and the girls nodded

"Yep she looks great" Kelly said "See for yourself" she nodded to the door.

The world slowed as she entered the room, he tuned his head to look at her, her ebony hair was up in an elegant bun but a few rebellious strands framed her face. She wore a large brown fur cote hiding secrets from him, secrets he wanted to know. She had no makeup on her face but the lip gloss on her ever tempting lips.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her, he loved it when women had their hair up and he could get to her neck with ease.

"You look fantastic" Sesshomaru said in a growl making Kagome blush, 'I am so dead' Kagome thought

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Um yea" Kagome said giving her friends a hug

"We will be waiting for you to return" Ellie said and the other girls nodded

"And we know what you did if you don't" Tiffany said with a wink and Kagome blushed.

"Shut up" Kagome growled "Lets go Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"Have fun" The girls called after them.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down the stairs toward the ground floor

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked

"That my dear is a surprise" Sesshomaru said his arm around her waist, Kagome felt a tingling sensation where is hand was on her hip, but she stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. She would need all her will power to get through this date without waking in his bed striped naked. Kagome shivered despite herself, she felt Sesshomaru pull her closer to use his body heat. Kagome sighed wistfully but quickly snapped out of it, she walked a bit away from him. Kagome was trying to keep the fog in her head at bay, created by his fantastic and tantalizing scent.

Oh god she was in over her head and she didn't know how to swim.

"Relax Kagome, I don't bite…hard" (Corny, Cliché, call it what you like that was bad) Sesshomaru said, Kagome didn't relax but became tenser. Sesshomaru sighed, he opened the limo door for her and she got in. He followed her, Kagome went to sit across from him but he grabbed her waist and pulled her to sit beside him.

"It's a date Sweetheart, not a torture session" Sesshomaru said 'You have no idea' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru's arms where encircling her waist making it hard to think, I don't want to think, no wait thinking is what is best I need to get through this.

"Relax Kagome" Sesshomaru said lightly nuzzling her revealed neck. Kagome purred but quickly stopped it.

"Sesshomaru please" Kagome said

"What?" he asked lightly, taking in her scent of vanilla

"Don't" Kagome said lastly and he pulled back, looking in her eyes, he saw light traces of arousal but the stronger ones regret, fear, worry, they struck a cord.

Sesshomaru let her go and pulled back,

"I'm sorry Kagome" Sesshomaru said lightly

"So am I" Kagome murmured so as not to have him hear, but he did and he realized she knew that at one touch she would be paddy to him. But no, he wanted her willing,

"So did your editor leave you alone after our little chat?" Sesshomaru asked and she blushed.

"Well no, he pretty much said I should cheat on you" Kagome said darkening blush, Sesshomaru put his arm around her and smirked bringing her closer so there noses touched.

"You wouldn't do that now would you?" He asked as she fell into a trance-like state, the wonderful fog consuming her.

"No, I would never do that" Kagome whispered sinfully

"Good" He let a growl roll in his throat as he lowered his lips to hers, Kagome didn't resist, I mean who could (A/N Not me, Lol). Kagome shut her eyes and pushed her lips closer to his as he ran his tongue over her lips and she opened them with a moan. Kagome's tongue met his and they fort for dominance, naturally Sesshomaru won. Kagome let him in; his hands went to go under her jacket to see what she was wearing. Kagome felt his hand in her coat and regained her composure. She quickly pulled back and rapped the coat around her,

"MMnnn" Kagome said in denial to his request "That's a surprise" Kagome said teasingly

"Please Kagome just a peak" Sesshomaru almost begged, he was becoming frustrating with her denial.

"Not till we get to the restraint" Kagome said holding it close with a mischiefess smiled, Sesshomaru wondered what she was wearing under that damn coat, and more then ever he wanted to know.


	8. I'm no Jealous

If only I would learn

Chapter eight

I'm not jealous

RATING: MA PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXCTUAL SITUATIONS

PAIRING: San/Miro Sess/Kag Inu/OC Kikyo; single. Nara/Kagu

Summary: MA RATED Sesshomaru Takahashi a Workaholic Japanese Lawyer with a bad run in with 7 ex wives. Kagome Higirashi a writer of erotic books with a fiery personality. Will Sesshomaru see past her body and finally fall in love?

They arrived that the Hilton and Sesshomaru helped her out of the limo -rather then the driver. Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru and he putting his arm around her waist he led her to the front door.

The doormen opened it for them and they walked in. They told the woman at the front desk they had reservation and she offered to take there jackets. Sesshomaru immediately shrugged of the long jacket that was over his suet. Kagome was suddenly nerves, she had played a minks when she had cover but she wasn't sure that she could let him see her -not dressed like she was under this big coat. Sesshomaru turned his curious eyes on her, he wanted to know. Kagome slowly shrugged off the big fur coat knowing it couldn't stay.

Sesshomaru carefully looked over her outfit, it was rather low cut but he like them that way, it had a hole over her bellybutton revealing the diamond studded belly button ring. The dress clung to her curves like a second skin until it fell elegantly to the floor about half way down her thigh. Sesshomaru looked her over twice; he had seen that dress before, but where? Tiffany! That's her dress!

Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly as he noticed that it was indeed Tiffany's.

Kagome was waiting for his approval, and started to get nerves as he looked her over again. He finally spoke, he knew that waitress was there to take them to their table.

"You look Fantastic Kagome" Sesshomaru said walking forward and kissing her, he didn't make it deep knowing they where being watched, but it was enough to leave her breathless. "Lets go" Sesshomaru said putting his arm around her waist and leading her after the waitress.

They sat at the table, the dark blue tablecloth draping to the floor a single candle in the center and silver rimed plates and wine glasses set out for two. Sesshomaru pulled out her chair for her and slid it back after she sat. He walked around his side of the two seated table and sat down. The waitress handed them menus and left them to decide what to eat.

Kagome looked at the menu in confusion; it was in French she didn't know French.

"Can you read it?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome looked up at him and smiled

"Nope" she said simply and Sesshomaru chuckled

"Shall I order for you?" He asked and she nodded he looked though the menu and closed it after a while.

"So what am I getting?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru smirked but didn't say as the waitress came over to take their orders. Kagome was annoyed that the waitress had his undivided attention.

"Bonsoir Monsier, Madam" the waitress said in greeting (Ill translate Good evening Mr. and Mrs.)

"Bonjour, Parlez-vous anglais?" Sesshomaru said fluently Hello, do you speak English

"Pardon, non" The watress said looking guilty Sorry, no

"ca ne me derange pas" Sesshomaru said waving his hand to emphasize what he said I don't mind

"vous etes bien aimable" the waitress said lightly That's very kind of you, Kagome was getting tired of not understanding, so she looked around. Some of the men around the room -including the waiters- where watching her. Kagome blushed and looked down at her lap.

Sesshomaru noticed the blushed and watched as she started to slouch. Sesshomaru paused his conversation with the waitress about the wine and leaned over the table to speak to Kagome.

"Sweetheart don't slouch" now that she understood and looked up, seeing as she waitress didn't go by English, that meant Sesshomaru was speaking to her.

"Sorry" she said and scotched back up her chair, Sesshomaru watched her closely with warm gold eyes, when Kagome looked up after she was settled Sesshomaru was talking top the waitress again. Sesshomaru must have noticed she was feeling alone as he started a game of footsie, Oh he was good, he was listening to the waitress as he was reassuring her and not even missing a word the waitress said.

Sesshomaru finished talking to the waitress after ordering and she left. Sesshomaru returned to Kagome and smiled at her.

"You right sweetheart?" he asked and Kagome nodded.

"Yea I'm fine" Kagome said and smiled "How do you know French?" Kagome asked

"One of my wives spoke French and I picked it up" he said with a shrug

"I never been to a French restraint" Kagome continued

"Oh no the Hilton isn't French, its Australian, but a lot of it is in French because of where we live" Sesshomaru said and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Do you always do your research?" Kagome asked

"Of course, I'm a lawyer" Sesshomaru said with a chuckle

"What do you know about me?" she asked suspiciously

"Only what you and Naraku have told me" Sesshomaru said "I'm giving you the chance to tell me yourself" Sesshomaru finished and Kagome shivered for some reason. "Tell me about yourself" He said finally, his foot still playing with hers lazily.

"Oh well I lived in Japan my who life, I've known Naraku for as long a Kagura, and always heard about his bastard friend –No offence-" Kagome started and Sesshomaru nodded

"None taken" Sesshomaru said smirking, _so she had heard of me._

"Oh well, I write books-" Kagome went again

"Erotic ones, really good ones too" Sesshomaru said and Kagome's eyes widened,

"How-how did you know?" Kagome stuttered

"I bought one" Sesshomaru said "'a day in my life' to be exact" Sesshomaru said lazily

"Oh" Kagome blushed, she didn't want to talk about her book "I have two older sisters and a twin sister, older by three minutes"

"Ouch" Sesshomaru said showing sympathy to there mother

"She didn't survive" Kagome said tears stinging, she didn't talk about their mum to anyone, not even her sisters. But why did she want to tell Sesshomaru?

Kagome cleared her throat "I live with Kikyo and Sango is with dad and as you know Kagura is with Naraku" Kagome shrugged her shoulders "Not much to tell" she looked around

"What about you?" she asked and noticed Sesshomaru's far away look, so she stayed quiet.

Sesshomaru digested all he was told, _I have to be careful not to touch the mother issue if this night is going where I want it. She would be the kind of woman to want lots of children, she deserves lots of children._ An image of a baby with gold eyes laying in Kagomes arms flashed into Sesshomaru mind and he pushed it away. He had done the marriage thing -seven times- this time he was staying a bachelor. He looked over at Kagome and sat there looking at him, she smiled and tilted her head to one side.

"Are you back yet?" she asked and for the first time in a long, long time Sesshomaru smiled in genuine happiness. The mischievous sparkle in her eyes set his pulse racing. He told himself he was being stupid but it didn't still his heart and at the moment he didn't mind as the flash of her wearing his wedding ring came to mind. But that would never happen.

The food arrived as Kagome listened to Sesshomaru explain his latest lawsuit that he was starting tomorrow morning.

"So it's a great way to get my firm better known in Tokyo" Sesshomaru concluded as the wine was served.

"Thank you" Kagome said to the waitress as she excused herself. It was strange for Kagome not to feel edgy around Sesshomaru, like he was going to pounce on her, well maybe she had a right to be edgy, and he may pounce on any unsuspecting female. Now why did that hurt?

"Well I hope you win your case" Kagome said taking a sip of the wine in her cup "This is good" Kagome said looking at the bottle to check the label, it didn't have one.

"Yes, it's made by a friend of mine in Hokkaido" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded slowly expecting him to continue but he didn't.

They finished their food Sesshomaru had mussels and Kagome had a red wine and beef casserole. Sesshomaru offered to take her dancing and Kagome tried to refuse but he insisted, so after much persuasion she agreed. Sesshomaru easily paid for the expensive meal and they went out to the limo. The night air was cold and Kagome pulled her jacket closer around her.

The ride to the Club was silent; Sesshomaru just seemed to want to hold Kagome as the moved through the town. Kagome was worried she wasn't dressed for the club; hopefully Sesshomaru didn't take her anywhere casual. What was she thinking, Sesshomaru Taishou was not a casual man, and it was hard to believe he was a man, he looked like a god.

Kagome didn't notice she was staring at Sesshomaru until he nuzzled her neck.

"Why are you staring at me, sweetheart?" He asked lightly and felt her shiver. Kagome was disgusted with her weakness to him, she had to keep her head from the clouds, had to resist him.

She felt his lips brush the side of her mouth and was jolted back to reality, she tried to move away but his lips found hers instead. He kissed her slowly, hungrily, until she couldn't breath and he let her go. He pulled her to him and leaned back in the seat. The words 'sit back and enjoy the ride' came to mind, and to her own demise she wanted to. But weather or not she wanted to; she would loose her virginity tonight.

Thanks Kimmi all your 'sarcasm' Was good insperation to keep writing

Love ya all

CJ RINI


	9. Very Important

You guys are all great and I love you all, but it's high time I updated before you all kill me. But I have a problem, I didn't write many notes on what will happen next in the stories and I cant remember! I need help figuring out what I will be writing. So I need your help, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

So lets go thought the list:

Life as a mute

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

A question for once heart

(Currently winging it, lots of help needed)

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

Shikon High

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

A hundred Lives I've lived

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

Get his memory Back soon?

A War? Yes/no

If Only he would Learn

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no


	10. Update Story removal

Hey guys, this story will be removed until further notice, it is required to be rewritten, and I will do that soon, I will however be continuing my SessKag of A hundred lives I've lived, soon, please enjoy until these are resubmitted.

Love

SW


End file.
